Heridas de guerra
by Evinyakwende
Summary: Hefestion ha sufrido una herida pero se niega a guardar cama y Alejandro tiene una idea para obligarlo. Aviso: esta historia contiene slash si no te gusta no te gustara el fic.


Titulo: Heridas de guerra

Titulo: Heridas de guerra  
Autor: Evinyakwende  
Fandom: Alejandro Magno  
Pareja: Alejandro/Hefestion  
Aviso: Slash  
Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, es una historia ficticia basada en personajes reales.

Heridas de guerra

Ptolomeo estaba preocupado, hacia tiempo que Alejandro no salía de la habitación de Hefestion. No es que fuera raro el hecho de que pasara largo rato allí, todos sabían lo que hacían, aunque nunca habían podido confirmarlo. Aunque dudaba de que esta vez seria eso lo que estaban haciendo. Puesto que Hefestion había resultado herido en la pierna durante la ultima campaña. Y el rey, como siempre hacía cuando su Patroclo estaba herido, se preocupo más de lo necesario, lo cual solo conseguía irritar a este ultimo.

Hefestion siempre había sido incapaz de guardar cama, ya desde pequeño, y por muy mal que estuviera siempre acababa saliendo. Y eso mismo había pasado estos últimos días, hasta que Alejandro le descubría y lo volvía ha mandar a reposar, hasta que hoy le amenazo con atarlo si volvía a verlo fuera sin el permiso de los médicos. A lo que el general contesto que no se atrevería, y Alejandro incapaz de resistirse a un desafió, arrastro a su amante de vuela a su habitación (con mucho cuidado, claro).

Ya hacía varias horas desde aquello, y el rey de todo el mundo conocido, aun no había salido de la habitación.

Unas horas antes:

"¿Por qué eres tan testarudo?"

"¿Por qué no me dejas decidir a mi si estoy bien o no?, ya te he dicho que estoy bien"

"¿Seguro?" el rey toco la pierna de su amigo y este no pudo esconder su mueca de dolor "eso pensaba yo"

Llegaron a la habitación del general, y Alejandro llevo a su compañero hacía la cama mientras recorría con su mirada la habitación.

Hefestión se tumbo en la cama pero no apartaba la mirada de su amante que parecía estar buscando algo, _no se atreverá_... pensó, pero sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Alejandro volvió con una cuerda y una expresión triunfante en la cara.

"Alejandro, ¡NO!" dijo mientras intentaba levantarse

"Acuéstate, te avise, sufre las consecuencias"

"¡Estoy bien!"

"No, no lo estas, y no lo estarás hasta que reposes. Cosa que no haces, por lo que no me queda mas remedio. Así que túmbate y estate quieto, no quiero hacerte daño"

Pero su amante no se movió, salvo para cruzar los brazos y adoptar una expresión desafiante. Alejandro suspiro.

"Hefestion..."

"..."

"Phai..." (Acompañado de ojitos de cordero degollado)

Pero su general seguía sin moverse, por lo que acabo lanzándose rápidamente sobre él (teniendo cuidado con su pierna) mientras este intentaba oponer resistencia, pero no pudo hacer mucho debido a su herrida. Por lo que acabo con los brazos atados a la cabeza de la cama. Alejandro se levanto y tapo a su amigo con una manta ignorando la mirada de odio que este le estaba enviando.

"Si no fueras tan testarudo, no tendría que hacer esto y puede que ya estuvieras recuperado"

"Estoy b-"

"No lo estas, ¿Por qué lo haces?"

"Aun tengo mucho trabajo que hacer"

"Sabes que hay otros que pueden hacer ese trabajo hasta que te recuperes"

"Si, confirmando que la única razón por la que soy general es porque me acuesto contigo"

"Bueno es una de las razones"

"¡Alejandro!"

"Tranquilo, solo bromeaba. Sabes que eso no es verdad, y los demás también lo saben aunque la envidia les ciegue. ¿Cuál es la autentica razón?"

Hefestion suspiro, y murmuro algo, pero Alejandro no llego a oír lo que decía.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Porque no me tocas cuando estoy herido"

"Claro que si"

"Sabes a que me refiero, ni siquiera me besas. No estoy hecho de arena, no me romperé"

Alejandro le miro con culpabilidad.

"Lo siento, nunca me he parado a pensarlo. Pero no quiero que te ocurra nada, no seria capaz de seguir si te pierdo"

"Soy un guerrero es inevitable que acabe herido de vez en cuando, pero no te preocupes no te libraras tan fácilmente de mi"

Alejandro sonrió. "Mas te vale" y beso a su amigo, y este no tardo en responderle, volviendo el beso más apasionado rápidamente. Las manos del rey automáticamente empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del general, redescubriendo su cuerpo y este intento hacer lo mismo, pero las cuerdas le detuvieron.

"Alejandro, ¿podrías soltarme?"

"No se, me gusta verte a mi merced"

Pero cedió de todos modos y desato a su amante, y continuaron por donde lo habían dejado. Pero paro en cuanto su compañero gruño. Intento levantarse pero Hefestion rápidamente lo sujeto.

"No pares"

"Pero..."

"No ha sido nada, por favor lo necesito"

El rey fue incapaz de negarle su deseo y continuo. Estuvieron redescubriéndose hasta que los dos quedaron satisfechos, aunque solo fuera con sus manos por temor a molestar la herida. Finalmente se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

Horas más tarde Ptolomeo se armo de valor, entro en la habitación, y los encontró profundamente dormidos y abrazados. Confirmado lo que hace tiempo sabía. Cerro la puerta y mando a un guardia que vigilara la habitación ordenándole que no dejara que nadie les molestara. Luego anuncio a los demás generales que el Rey estaría ocupado, con una sonrisa en la cara.


End file.
